


In My Lane (Klance Skater AU)

by sl33p_dem0n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Emo Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sl33p_dem0n/pseuds/sl33p_dem0n
Summary: Lance is just a delivery boy. When he goes to get package to a client, he bumps into Keith, a snarky, sarcastic skateboarder with an attitude problem. With the way they keep running into each other, could it be fate?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Venice, California, hot.

Lance carefully (and expertly) glided around the people crowding the boardwalk. The fresh sea breeze blew slightly, cooling him down. He donned a white crop top, and blue sport shorts, accompanied by his trusty blue skates.

He was carrying a box of cupcakes from “Garrett's Gourmet Confections.”

Hunk’s bakery had earned quite the name for itself, people coming from all over, and even making orders.

Though Lance wasn’t much of a baker (he was more so better at cooking,) he was excellent on skates, which earned him a job as official delivery boy.

He hummed along to the pop music blaring in his earbuds, he would be arriving at his destination soon enough.

Then he saw a black blur.

Lance nearly tripped as a large, black figure bumped into him, he made sure to hold the box firmly, but that didn’t stop him from getting knocked on his ass.

“Hey, why not look where the hell you’re going,” Lance said angrily as he looked over to the person who knocked him over.

It was a guy with long black hair down to his shoulders, and he had an eyebrow, nose, and lip piercing. He wore thick, smudged eyeliner, and had a whole sleeve of tattoos.

Needless to say, he looked badass.

But Lance didn’t care about how cool (or potentially hot) this guy looked, he knocked over Lance, and ruined his vibe, and that was unacceptable.

The guy gave Lance a scowl, before skating away.

~~~~~

“And then the asshole just skates away like nothing happened,” Lance said to Pidge, who was typing away on their computer.

“Lance, I think you’re being a bit over dramatic,” Pidge said, taking a sip of their water, “The boardwalk gets pretty crowded on days like this.”

“Yeah, hunk said, as he frosted a tray of cupcakes, “Maybe he was in a rush, it was probably an accident.”

Lance scoffed, “If it was an accident, he should’ve apologized instead of giving me the death stare like I was the problem.”

Pidge shrugged, “Lance, you’re probably never gonna see that guy again, so there's no use getting bent out of shape over it.”

Lance pouted. It didn’t matter whether or not he’d see the guy again, when you knock someone down, you apologize, it’s just basic manners.

The familiar jingle of the bell alerted the three, Allura walked in, looking pretty as usual.

“Hey guys,” she said cheerfully, Lance pulled her into a hug.

“Hey beautiful, what brings you here?”

Allura chuckled, “I wanted to invite you guys to a party I’m having tonight, to kick off the summer.”

Lance’s eyes lit up, Allura threw the best parties, plus it always gave Lance an excuse to be a bit extra in his outfit choices.

“Sounds fun,” Lance said, leaning against the bar, Allura nodded.

“Yep, I’m inviting all of my friends, and you know Shiro?”

Lance nodded, he was familiar with Shiro, he worked at a tattoo shop near the bar Allura worked in, he was a bit older, but Lance enjoyed his company.

“Well, his younger brother just moved to Venice from Texas about a week ago.”

Lance smirked, “How young are we talking?”

Allura playfully rolled her eyes, “He’s the same age as you, maybe about a year older, why?”

Lance chuckled, “No reason.” Though that was a lie. Lance had gone few months without a date, and who knows, this guy could be perfect, plus if he’s from Texas, that means a cute southern accent.

“Can I count on y’all being there,” Allura asked, a bright look on her face.

“You know I’m going,” Lance said, taking a cupcake from Hunk’s tray.

“It sounds fun, I’ll even bring Shay,” Hunk said cheerfully, giving Lance a side glance.

“I’ll go, but just to keep Lance out of trouble,” Pidge said, closing their computer. Lance pouted.

“Rude.”

Allura clapped her hands, “Great, see your guys at 8:00!”

Allura waved as she excited the small cafe.

~~~~

Lance looked himself up and down in the mirror, he decided that he’d wear his favorite blue shorts, with a white crop top, he finished off the look with some blue eyeliner, and strawberry scented lip gloss.

He jumped slightly as he heard the sound of beeping outside of his house, Pidge and Hunk had arrived.

Lance grabbed his phone and keys, and exited out his house into the parking lot.

As he plopped himself in the backseat, Pidge sighed, “Took you long enough.”

Lance stuck out his tongue, “I wanted to look good, beauty takes time.”

Pidge smiled slyly, “Guess you didn’t have enough time.”

The comment resulted in a playful sock in the arm from Lance, and soft chuckles from Hunk.

Lance looked out the window, “What do you think Shiro’s brother looks like?”

Pidge shrugged, “Probably a younger version of him.”

Lance smiled at the thought, for his age, Shiro was pretty good looking, and a younger version of him would probably be even better.

Hunk chuckled, “Lance, you aren’t just going to this party for hookup, are you?”

Lance pouted, “No. I’m going because Allura is my friend, and I’m not busy tonight.”

Lance was, in fact, looking for hookup, could you blame him? Sleeping alone was sad, and lonely, and Lance McClain was everything but. Besides, it was easier to do that, then to commit to a relationship, which would only lead to heartbreak.

Lance snapped from his thoughts as Pidge pulled into the parking lot of Allura’s house, he ran his fingers through his hair. Tonight, he could be free, no worries, just fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was filled with people, all of them dancing, and drinking, and overall having fun.

Hunk was off on the front steps with Shay, and Pidge was at the table playing cards, and winning. 

Lance made his way over to the drink table, looking at the assortment, he figured he’d start off simple, a beer. As he reached for a can, his hand bumped into a strangers.

“Sorry about that,” Lance chuckled, grabbing two cans and handing one to the guy, he nearly dropped it as he registered who he was looking at.

It was the guy from the boardwalk, his hair was tied up into a neat ponytail, with little strands falling in front of his face.

The guy took the beer, “Thanks.”

Lance nodded, shuffling away awkwardly. What was he doing here? It could’ve been possible that he knew Allura, but that didn’t make much sense as Lance knew all of Allura’s friends, though maybe he knew her boyfriend, Lotor.

Whoever he was, and however he may have gotten here didn’t matter, he clearly didn’t recognize Lance, which felt somewhat insulting, but chalked it up to he just couldn’t see him in the party lights.

As he took a sip from his can, Lance made his way over to Allura, who was laughing and smiling as the music bumped.

She looked at Lance, her smile widening, “Lance, you’re here!”

Lance smirked, “Of course I am. It wouldn’t be a proper party if I wasn’t here.”

Allura rolled her eyes playfully before giving Lance a sneaky look, “So, meet anyone you like?”

Lance shook his head, “No, but there was this girl that was checking me out earlier.”

Allura chuckled, “Well, hopefully you end up leaving here with a date.”

Lance nodded, though he had no plans on dating. Why spend time and effort paying for nice venues for dates when you could just skip to the good part? At least, that’s how Lance chose to look at it.

Allura looked through the crowd of people smiling when she saw a familiar face, “Oh, Shiro’s over there, let’s go say hi!”

Before he could speak, Allura grabbed Lance by the arm and pulled towards Shiro, who held a red cup in one hand while his prosthetic arm was wrapped around Adam, his boyfriend.

Allura gave them a friendly wave, “Hey guys, having fun?”

Adam chuckled, “He sure is,” He said, gesturing towards Shiro, “He’s had about three of those drinks from the bar, he’ll be pretty out of it soon.”

Shiro chuckled, “Nah, I’m good.” He wasn’t super drunk, but his voice was slightly slurred, he was definitely tipsy, if not on his way there.

Allura chuckled, “Is Keith here? I want to introduce him to Lance.”

Shiro took another sip from his cup, “He went over to the drink table.”

“Hey, Shiro, I got you another one of Sealine Sinkers.”

Lance nearly dropped his beer, it was yet again, the skater boy from the boardwalk, or more accurately, Keith.

Shiro nodded, taking the cup, “Keith this is Allura, she’s the one hosting the party.”

Keith gave Allura a nod, “Great party.”

Allura smiled, she placed her hands on Lance’s shoulders, making him jump a little, “Glad you think so. This is another one of my friends, Lance.”

Keith looked Lance up and down for a moment, Lance was beginning to think that he recognized him, but the tattooed boy just smirked, “Nice to meet you.”

Lance swallowed, he figured he’d play nice, for now, “Nice to meet you too.”

The two stood awkwardly, no words being shared between them, Shiro went to take a step, but wobbled a bit.

“And that’s my cue,” Adam said, grabbing hold of Shiro’s arm, “Keith I’m gonna take him home, will you be good?”

Keith nodded, “Yeah, I’ll just walk.”

Adam gave an embarrassed smile, leading Shiro to the front door, Allura brought her lips to Lance’s ear.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” She whispered, Lance wanted to object, but the platinum haired woman had already made her way to the drink table.

Lance looked back at Keith, he was handsome, and that was something Lance couldn’t deny.

Keith looked at Lance, and the two locked eyes, Keith smirked once more, “Like what you see?”

Lance smirked as well, he was willing to ignore the mishap at the boardwalk, “I do, actually.”

Keith stepped closer to Lance, pinning him against the wall, “I could show you more,” he said, his tone sultry.

Lance slid his arms around the man's neck, “Please do.”

The two locked lips, the kiss filled with hunger, Lance shuddered as he felt a cold, rough hand travel up his abdomen.

The two broke away for air, and Lance stared into those pretty purple eyes, it was going to be quite the night.

~~~~~

Lance awoke, head pounding. He remembered after making out with Keith, he’d drank some more, he looked to his left, where the dark haired man lay next to him, breathing softly.

Lance almost yelped, had they really slept together? He scrunched his face in thought as he tried to remember. Those cold, coarse hands against his skin, the sound of heavy breaths, yep, it was all coming back to him.

Lance stared at Keith, who still slept soundly, Lance looked around the room, he recognized it as his, and as he laid back down, he felt the stirring of his one night stand.

Keith awoke groggily, looking at Lance with those same deep purple eyes, before the shock hit him.

“You!” Was all he said, Lance cocked a brow in confusion.

“You’re the douche who knocked me off my board yesterday,” Keith replied, Lance scoffed sitting upwards.

“Really, you wake up naked next to a stranger, and that’s the first thing you say?”

Keith furrowed his brows, getting up, “I’m fully aware of that, I’m just trying to ignore it.”

Lance gasped, “Listen here asshole, first things first you started getting all hot and heavy with me first, and secondly, you knocked me over.”

Keith glared, which Lance found somewhat attractive, but he was too annoyed to think about it, “Whatever, thanks to you, my new deck needs to be fixed.”

Lance scoffed, “Well, if you’re so mad at me, why’d you sleep with me?”

Keith yanked on his sneakers, “Cause I didn’t know it was you. You owe me forty dollars by the way.”

Lance stood, glaring at the stranger, “I’m not paying jack shit.”

Keith groaned, storming out of the apartment, giving Lance the middle finger as he left, Lance pouted.

He watched as the stranger left, cursing to himself. Lance made himself some coffee, and memories of the night before came back slowly, the image of the many tattoos Keith had on his body flashing through Lance’s head, he swiped his coffee.

That guy was a prick anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

God dammit.

Through the day, Lance tried to go about his regular day-to-day activities, but alas that proved to be stark, as he couldn't help but think about the black haired beauty he’d slept with the night before.

Was the guy an asshole? Hell to the yeah, and yet that only made Lance find him more attractive. That, along with the array of beautiful tattoos he had in his body, accompanied by his very hot piercings, and topped off by his smooth, silky jet black hair.

“Uh, hello? Lance?”

Lance snapped from his thoughts, Hunk had a small cupcake box sitting in front of him, Lance blinked in confusion.

Hunk sighed, “I need to deliver these cupcakes to the address I texted you.”

Lance nodded, clearing his throat, “Alright, and sorry for spacing out there.”

Hunk shrugged, “No biggie, just try not to drop them this time.”

Lance gave Hunk a glare, to which Hunk chuckled at, before heading out.

The boardwalk was less crowded today, so that made it easier to skate. Lance felt so free whenever he skated, if he could, he’d do it forever, but unfortunately, skating couldn’t pay bills or rent.

Lance looked over to his left, there was a skate park. Before he started working for Hunk, he’d spend his down time skating around, listening to music and flirting. Of course the flirting stopped when he met his ex.

Lance shook his head, it was a nene day, how could he woo anybody if he was moping over past relationships?

Lance looked at his phone, and stopped in front of a store plaza. He checked to make sure he had the address correct, before rolling into a small tattoo shop.

The shop was quiet, other than the low hum of indie music there was a guy sitting at the desk in the front, who Lance recognized as Adam.

He skated towards the desk, clearing his throat softly, Adam looked up, a warm smile on his face, “Hi, how can I help you?”

Lance held out the box, “I’m here to deliver your order.”

Adam nodded his head, “Oh, right, yes. Thank you.”

Lance handed Adam the box, “No problem.”

Adam held out a twenty dollar bill, Lance smiled softly, “Oh, you already paid, no worries.”

Adam chuckled, “I know, but I wanna give you a tip.”

Lance’s eyes widened slightly, “I don’t know, it feels wrong taking this big of a tip.”

Adam shook his head, “Please, I insist.”

Lance looked at the twenty dollar bill before tentatively taking it. He gave Adam a small smile, before exiting the shop.

He pocketed the money, and went on his way, he didn’t have any deliveries after Adam, so he decided to take his lunch break.

Lance rolled over to the skate park, putting his earbuds in. He glided through the various bowls, just as he would when he was younger. He remembered his first time being on skates, it was scary, but he had fun, and skated from the age of ten, to now, being 22 and still having that child-like love for skating.

Lance leaned against one of the railings in the small food court area of the skate park. He took a big bite of his hotdog, nearly burning his tongue. He watched as a group of skateboarders did an assortment of different tricks off of the rails. One of them was a tall, dark skinned guy, who had been eyeing Lance for a while.

The guy looked over at Lance as he glided off the rail, giving a little wink as he did so, Lance gave a sly smile.

They guy walked over to Lance, a chill look on his face, “Hey.”

Lance chuckled, “Hey.”

The guy chuckled as well, leaning over the rail, “You come here often?”

Lance sipped his drink, “Is that your best pick up line?”

The guy raised a brow, “Too cliche?”

Lance shook his head playfully, “No, just haven’t heard that one in a while.”

The guy bit his lip, “Well it’s all I’ve got.”

Lance gave the guy a side glance, not an annoyed one, a flirty one, “Well, lucky for you, I’m a fan of the classics.”

The guy smiled brightly, “I’m Ryan, and you are…”

“The name’s Lance,” Lance said, sipping from his cup once more.

“Yo Ryan, James needs help with-“

Lance nearly tripped, standing before him once again, was Keith.

What the hell? Was he under some sort of spell? One that made him constantly bump into the same jerk multiple times?

Keith didn’t speak, he only rolled his eyes, “I see you made a new friend.”

Ryan nodded, “Yeah, this is Lance.”

Keith gave Lance a strained smile, “We’ve met.”

Ryan blinked in surprise, “Really?”

Keith nodded, Lance felt himself panic, was he gonna bring up their hookup?

“You remember that party I went to yesterday?” Keith asked, Ryan nodded. Lance let out a breath of relief.

“Ah, ok.” Ryan said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Anyway, James dropped his AirPod somewhere, and needs help finding it,” Keith deadpanned.

Ryan scoffed, “Again?”

Keith just nodded, before turning away and skating towards his friend. Ryan turned to look at Lance.

“Well, I’ll be off now, but I hope to see you around.”

Lance smiled, “Same.”

Ryan’s eyes lit up, “Actually…”

He pulled out a napkin from the dispenser on the counter, as well as a pen. He scribbled a few things on it before handing it to Lance.

“This is the address for this really cool skate spot. Lots of people come around to vibe, drink, race, all types of stuff.”

Lance stared at the napkin, “Seems like a skateboard only type of deal.”

Ryan shook his head, “Nope, skewers of all kinds are welcome. My friends and I will be there tonight.”

Lance poked his lip out in thought, “I might go, just to see what’s up.”

Ryan smiled brightly, “Great! See you tonight!”

Ryan skated off to join his friends, leaving Lance by the railing, he tucked the napkin in the pocket of his shorts. Ryan seemed like a nice guy, even if he did hang out with Keith.

Maybe the skate spot would be worth a try.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance looked at himself in the mirror, he smiled as he posed. His outfit was simple, a white t-shirt and some blue shorts, with sparkly blue decals. 

He grabbed his skates, and went on his way.

~~~~

The skate spot was well lit, and filled with people, some were skating, others were chatting or eating. The smell of assorted foods filled Lance’s nose.

Lance scanned through the crowd, looking for any signs of Ryan, he spotted him, seeing the bright orange he had worn when they at the skate park. 

As Lance walked towards him, Ryan’s face grew bright, he smiled widely, “Hey! Great to see you.”

Lance smiled as Ryan gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, “Thanks for inviting me.”

Ryan nodded, “No problem, you seem cool.”

Lance bit his lip, “I’m assuming Keith is here as well?”

Ryan nodded, “He’s with our other friends near the benches. Actually, I’ll go introduce you.”

Ryan motioned for Lance to follow him, which he did. As they walked through the groups of people, they went over to a group of benches, where a small group of people stood.

Lance felt a bit of anxiety as he walked towards the group. His conversations with Keith hadn’t gone all that well, and he did want to start anything. Ryan was cool, and Lance quite liked him, he didn’t want his potential friendship to be ruined by a bad hookup.

“Ry! There you are!”

Lance looked up, a brown haired guy wearing loose jeans and a flannel wrapped his arm around Ryan’s shoulders, Ryan smirked, “Hey, James.”

The guy known as James, looked at Lance, a side smile on his face, “Who’s your friend?”

Ryan patted Lance on the shoulder, “This is Lance, we met earlier today at the skatepark.”

Lance smiled, switching into “social butterfly mode,” “Nice to meet you, nice flannel.”

James patted his chest, “Thanks.”

Ryan walked Lance over to the other three people on the bench, “Lance, this is Acxa, Rolo, and Nyma.”

Lance’s eyes immediately wandered towards Nyma, he winked at her, “Pleasure meeting you, beautiful.”

Nyma chuckled, “Same, handsome.”

Rolo rolled his eyes playfully, “Nice to meet you, Lance,” Rolo looked down at Lance’s skates, “Ah, you’re a roller skater, nice.”

Nyma’s face perked up, “You roller skate?”

Lance nodded, “My whole life.”

Nyma smiled, “Finally! Someone in this friend group who doesn’t skateboard, I was feeling lonely.”

Rolo nudged Nyma, “I could teach you how to skateboard.”

Nyma playfully scoffed, “No way, I feel way more free on roller skates,” she said ruffling his hair.

Rolo fixed his hair, adjusting his beanie, “But can you ollie on roller skates? Didn’t think so?”

Nyma pouted, she turned over to the bench, where another girl sat, “Axca, which is better, roller skates, or skateboards?”

The girl referred to as Axca, raised a brow in thought, “I think they’re both cool in their own ways.”

Both Nyma and Rolo pouted, “That’s not helpful,” they said in unison.

Lance chuckled, He looked over to Ryan, who was laughing with his friends, these seemed like a pretty cool group of people.

“Anyway,” Nyma said, tightening the laces on her skates, “Lance, wanna race me in a few rounds?”

Lance’s eyes widened slightly, “Race?”

Nyma nodded, “Yeah, it’s one of the many things you can do here.”

Lance thought for a moment, “Okay, but, is there any sort of prize for the winner?”

Nyma smirked, “Now you’re speaking my language. How about this, the winner of the race, gets to go on a date with Keith.”

Lance bit his lip, “You sure you can’t think of something more enticing?”

“Ouch, my feelings.”

Lance quickly turned around, a slight yelp escaping his lips. 

Keith stood behind him, skateboard in hand. He was wearing a black, sleeveless AC/DC crop top, in accompaniment with a black and red plaid skirt. He wore suspenders, and knee-high socks, with a pair of Doc Martens. His eyeliner was smudged, as usual, and his mullet was styled in a way that resembled those old Japanese movies.

God dammit, he was hot.

Lance tried to fight the flush that filled his face, he could hear Nyma, Ryan, and Rolo quietly chuckling.

“I couldn’t help but overhear this little competition you’ve got going on,” Keith said, running his hands through his hair, Lance could’ve swooned.

Nyma skated towards Keith, wrapping him in a hug. Keith held his hands around Nyma’s waist, were they together? Not that Lance cared, he was just curious.

“It’s just a little fun,” Nyma said, “besides, I don’t wanna race with any of you guys.”

Rolo and James stuck out their tongues playfully at that comment, Nyma did it back.

Keith chuckled, “So, Lance, you doing this race thing or not?”

Lance nearly fainted, hearing Keith say his name just made him breathless, of course it wasn’t the first time, and the first time he’d heard Keith call out his name was... more... passionate.

Lance crossed his arms. He was confused. The morning after they had hooked up, Keith seemed to hate Lance’s guts, and now he was encouraging him to run a race where dating him was the prize? Did he want Lance to win? Did he want Lance?

Lance looked over at Keith, who gave him a wink and a mischievous smile, Lance hated the way he blushed.

“You know what,” Lance said, “I will race you Nyma. Seems fun.”

Nyma smiled, “Hell yeah.”

“Let’s do this!” James shouted, the group began to migrate, Lance following them, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hopefully you win, sharpshooter.”

Lance felt a shiver go through his body at Keith’s words, whispered so no one else could hear him, his warm breath and low voice hitting Lance deep in his core.

Lance was both determined and afraid to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to follow me on Insta!!! :)
> 
> @sl33p_dem0n

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back, and this time, we’ve got a skater AU!! I hope y’all are ready for emo Keith and lots Klangst. :))


End file.
